


This Is What Happens When You Forget Your Manners

by frerardestiel



Series: Tiny Punk Tattoed Werewolf!Frank Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Manners Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gerard, M/M, Mating, Rimming kind of, Sub!Frank, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardestiel/pseuds/frerardestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t even say hello when you came home, I thought I taught you better than this,” he says, and he’s looking down at Frank and his cock is finally free and it’s red and veiny and big and Frank exhales a huge breath, to stop himself from reaching out.<br/>“Should I start training you again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Happens When You Forget Your Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [This Is What Happens When You Forget Your Manners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119450) by [JaneFroste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste)



> I wrote this story for my beautiful Coco, because she asked for it and I had so much fun with it I totally got carried away and I'm planning other things is this 'verse. I want to thank Coco, my awesome Megan and Bonnie for the support, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so happy I found you.

Frank sighs and grabs his keys from the pocket of his jeans and opens the door of his apartment. Or well, Gerard’s apartment, but he’s staying with him for a while and he started to refer to it as his own. It feels a little weird, when he thinks about it, because he’s so young and he’s already living with another man. But then, nothing about his relationship with Gerard is ‘normal’ and that’s what he loves the most about the man, Gerard is so different form every other person he ever slept with and Frank feels like he’s intoxicated.

He’s so angry today that he throws his backpack on the floor as soon as he enters the apartment, not even looking around for Gerard. A part of him wants to grab his backpack and put it right against the wall, where Gerard always tells him to put it, but another part of him just wants to make Gerard mad and he’s craving for that special treatment that Gerard always uses with him, it’s like an itch under his skin, making his blood boil and his body feel tight and hot, almost sticky with sweat. He knows it’s because of the moon, he can feel it pull him right to the edge and it always makes him growly and short tempered and snappy, and the only thing that can make him feel grounded is Gerard.

His literature teacher gave the class a huge book to read for the following week and then an essay about it to write in two weeks tops and he didn’t need this, okay. He knows he won’t have enough time to read the book and then write about it with the moon so close, his brain is starting to feel heavy and foggy and he can’t focus on school right now, he just needs to trash things and run and have so much sex.

He can sense Gerard as soon as the other man steps in the room, his skin prickling and a whine forming right into the back of his throat. Gerard smells like sweat, coffee and that alpha smell that makes Frank go crazy, even more so now that the moon is so close and they both are feeling it, Frank can’t sense anything else, only his alpha.

“Frank,” Gerard says, and Frank shivers because oh, that’s the tone he was waiting for.

He looks right at Gerard and he finds him staring right back at him with a stern scowl on his face and Frank feels a thrill rush through his body and he raises his chin, challenging. He doesn’t speak because Gerard didn’t tell him he’s allowed to and so he just looks at him, waiting, the wolf inside of him excited because his mate is right there and he just wants to be good and be praised and cuddled and touched. Holy shit, Frank wants to be touched so bad, he’s trembling with it.

“What did I say to you about your things?” Gerard continues, “why is your backpack right in the middle of the hallway?”

Frank is still shivering, trying not to react and jump on Gerard, but it’s so difficult because Gerard is walking towards him and his smell is getting stronger and Frank can feel the heat of his body right onto his skin. Gerard looks so good in his black dress shirt and his black slacks, he’s still dressed in his work clothes and the first few buttons of his shirt are opened and Frank can see his pale skin and chest hair. The contrast between his short blond hair and the dark colour of his clothes is strangely fascinating, Frank even thinks that Gerard looks kind of aggressive like that, in a sensual way. He can’t express it, he just feels this warm feeling spread from his belly to the rest of his body.

When Gerard gets really close, Frank just takes a huge breath and can’t help but stare right at Gerard’s crotch, he just can’t help it, he’s horny and he needs it, he wants Gerard to take him and make him behave, he wants Gerard to fuck him and he wants him to do it hard and he needs bruises and he wants to feel it for weeks.

So he just stays silent.

“Answer me, Frank.” Gerard says and this time he right in front of Frank, his presence firm and heavy and just right there and Frank sniffs the air, the wolf in him taking control for a second. He can smell that Gerard is getting aroused, just from Frank’s behavior and the way he’s looking at him, this musky scent and that smell that’s only Gerard all around them.

“I threw it away when I came home,” Frank murmurs, feeling like a prey when Gerard circles him, and Frank is aware of every single step the other one is taking, “I was angry.” He knows he’s pushing it, he knows it and he’s trying to contain the little grin that’s forming on his face. He hopes that Gerard can’t see his face right now.

And then Gerard is fisting a hand in his hair, not too hard but not too gentle either, and Frank moans, goose bumps all over his body, his blood running hot through his veins.

“Bad bad boy,” Gerard whispers in his ear, making Frank fucking tremble all over. “This is how your repay me, uhmm? You know what this means, Frankie?” Gerard bucks his hips against Frank’s ass and Frank’s eyes get all glossy from lust, because Gerard’s dick is hard and huge and he just wants to get fucked already, he’s horny since he showered that morning. He jerked off under the cold spray of the shower, he tried to take the edge off so he could go to class and focus, but it didn’t last much, he was hard again soon after and he had to go to class frustrated and angry.

“What?” he answers, when Gerard specifically didn’t tell him to and he gets a warning when Gerard pulls on his hair, making him moan out lout.

“You know what, I think I’m going to punish your ungrateful little ass.” Gerard growls and holy fucking shit, finally. He’s pushing Frank over to the couch, stopping him right before he can sit down on it. The hand in his hair is guiding him and he finds himself on his knees, his face right in front of Gerard’s crotch and his mouth waters at the thought of tasting it. He can’t tear his eyes away from it and he whines a little right at the back of his throat, like a puppy, when finally Gerard releases him and starts unzipping his slacks, slowly and methodically. “You didn’t even say hello when you came home, I thought I taught you better than this,” he says, and he’s looking down at Frank and his cock is finally free and it’s red and veiny and big and Frank exhales a huge breath, to stop himself from reaching out.

“Should I start training you again?” Gerard is gripping the base of his cock and Frank squirms because he remembers when Gerard started working on him, the first time they fucked and he was so dominant that Frank came so hard he saw stars.

Frank whines again and Gerard smirks, “Open your mouth,” he instructs and Frank does so immediately, eager to finally get a taste, but he jerks a little when Gerard smacks him on his lips with his cock, shocked.

“You are so pretty, you don’t even know, Frankie,” he says and Frank moans out loud and looks up at him, his face flushed and his body strung tight, “you always know how to push all my buttons and that’s what happens when you forget all your manners,” and Frank closes his eyes because he’s feeling lightheaded and he knows he’s panting and his dick hurts so bad, he’s so hard, and he can feel his boxers are starting to get all wet and he wants Gerard’s dick in him now, he needs it.

“Gee,” he whimpers and he doesn’t even get embarrassed when he hears how needy is voice sounds, he’s so past it, he’s gone. “Gee, I need-“ he says, but Gerard cuts him off, gripping his hair hard and throwing his head back and he can’t help but gasp, his dick twitching in his jeans and his asshole dripping wet from his arousal.

“What do you need, Frankie? Tell me,” Gerard growls and Frank looks up at him with half lidded eyes, his mouth open and panting.

“Fuck me,” he says and Gerard tsks at him, his smirk still playing on his lips.

“Say please, and I’ll do it.”

Frank scrunches his face up and Gerard laughs, because he knows that Frank doesn’t really like to say please. Ever.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Gerard asks, his voice tender and smooth and Frank gets all weak in the knees because his wolf is going crazy, this is his alpha talking and he feels like it’s scratching at his mind, it’s telling him to bend down and submit, but Frank is not used to it, he’s still his old punk self and it’s just hard for him to follow orders, even if with Gerard is so easy and fun and he’s so in love with this man he feels like he belongs to him. Which is true.

Frank nods and Gerard leans in so he’s a few inches from Frank’s face, so close that Frank can actually taste the coffee on Gerard’s breath right on his tongue.

“Say please,” Gerard repeats, his lips right against Frank’s open mouth and Frank darts his tongue out and licks at Gerard’s lips.

Gerard pulls back and tightens his hold on Frank’s hair at the same time, making him hiss.

“Uh-uh, Frankie, when people say something to you, you answer them. Don’t make me punish you harder,” he’s moving his hand slowly up and down the shaft and Frank is staring at him, almost sobbing.

“I want you to punish me hard,” Frank says and Gerard takes a huge breath and there’s this moment where they are just staring at each other, the air heavy around them, Frank is shivering with it and Gerard looks so good, so good.

“Okay then,” Gerard says, and his voice is grave and rough and Frank fists his hands in his jeans because he feels crazy, he wants to touch him and feel him and he wants to sit down on his dick, shit. “Taste my dick and then I’ll fuck you with it, slick it up good with your tongue.”

Frank whines, loud and deep in his throat and he nods.

“Such a good boy,” Gerard grips his dick tight and Frank looks at it, how pretty it looks and how much he wants to taste it, how much he likes it when Gerard fucks his mouth. He moans when Gerard’s dick touches his tongue and the taste is intoxicating, almost too much for how gone he is. He licks from base to tip, up and down, getting it all wet with his saliva and Gerard moans, guiding him with the hand in his hair. He spends quite some time sucking at the head and then he spits on it.

“Fuck,” Gerard murmurs and Frank moans in response. “C’mon, get on the couch, I bet you’re so wet for me, such a dirty little slut,” he pushes Frank away, gently, and Frank scrambles on the couch, his back to Gerard and he goes immediately for his belt and his jeans. He opens them quickly and he’s actually really proud of himself because his hands are shaking so bad he doesn’t even know how he did it, but he finally can get his jeans and boxer down, and he leaves them around his thighs, too gone to actually care about them and he feels Gerard shift behind him, and he bends down over the couch, his elbows on the cushions, and breathes.

He jerks a little when he feels Gerard’s hands on his ass cheeks, and moans when he hears Gerard sniff the air, he knows he’s sniffing him like a wolf would do, and he’s spreading his legs as far as his jeans go and just waits.

“Fuck Frank, you’re dripping, holy fuck,” and then he shouts when Gerard licks at his hole, from behind his balls to his back and he feels his moan as much and he hears it, because Gerard’s mouth is still right against his asshole and the vibrations send tiny sparks of pleasure right through his body. He twitches violently and his breath gets stuck in his throat, almost like a sob.

“Gee,” he says and Gerard growls, low and feral, and he moves fast, straightening up in a second and the next one he’s pushing right in, no warnings.

Frank pats his hand on the couch and moans out lout, his body shuddering and he’s sighing and opening up for Gerard.

“Fuck yes,” he says and he’s kind of sobbing, almost, he needed it so much.

He’s starting to feel better, and all it took was Gerard taking care of him, as always.

“Baby, you feel so good,” Gerard's saying right in his ear, his breath hot and his voice wrecked.

“You feel so good, too, Gee, fuck, I fucking love your dick,” Frank says and he puts one of his hand into Gerard’s bright blond hair and he just pants.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Gerard says and stops moving his hips, making Frank almost swallow his tongue because he can’t stop now, “beg me for it, beg me to fuck you hard and deep and tell me how much you want it, how much you need it.”

Frank whines and shakes his head, moving his ass back onto Gerard’s cock, but the other stills him with hands on his hips and his grip is so tight Frank is going to have bruises shaped like his fingers and he feels his skin tingle, thinking about it.

“Gee,”

“Beg me, say please, I trained you for this, you always fucking say please,” his voice sounds so wrecked and needy and Frank sobs and says, “please, please Gee, give me your cock, I need it, I need it,” and Gerard snaps his hips forward and Frank trembles, when Gerard’s dick hits his prostate.

“Good boy,” Gerard praises him and his voice is breathy and he’s fucking him in earnest, long hard thrusts that are making Frank forget even his name, and his throat is burning and it hurts from all the screaming, but he can’t stop, he needs it and he wants everything.

He pushes back against Gerard’s hips and he bites his own arm, when he comes, hot spurts of come right onto the cushions of the couch and Gerard is going to make him pay for it too, because he usually has to put his hand over his dick to avoid these incidents, but he’s so far gone he doesn’t even know which way is up and which is down.

Gerard is still moving inside of him, and he’s panting right into his ear and Frank turns his head and just opens his mouth over Gerard’s, so he can swallow all his noises. He wants them for himself, and only for himself.

“Yes, Gee, come inside of me, fill me up,” and he can feel his wolf whine, his beta wolf wants his mate to breed him and make him his, and Frank can’t wait, he wants to feel Gerard’s come dripping down his thighs, “please,” he says again, and Gerard grabs his face in one of his hands and just looks at him.

“Mine,” he growls and Frank nods.

“Yours,” he whispers and he stops breathing when Gerard shudders and comes deep inside of him, hot and good and he opens his mouth under Gerard’s tongue and trembles because of everything.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing and biting at each other, and then Gerard lets him go and pulls out, making Frank sigh. He feels Gerard’s come dripping down his thighs, warm and sticky, and he wiggles his ass, knowing that Gerard is looking at it.

“Fuck,” Gerard says and he bites one of Frank’s ass cheeks and Frank jumps, laughing.

He hears Gerard leave the room and he’s too tired to do anything, he can’t even lift his head from where he put it on his arms, and makes a tiny noise when Gerard returns and he starts wiping at Frank’s ass and legs.

He murmurs, “thank you, Gee,” and he knows Gerard heard him because he places a kiss on his hair, tender and warm and Frank can’t help but smile at it.

“You’re welcome.” He says, “but don’t think I’m not going to make you wipe your come away with your tongue when you get up later,” and Frank feels finally settled again, his wolf contend and tired and happy to have his mate there with him.


End file.
